


Frame Operations // 35022

by mojohwrites



Series: The Dossier [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Fireteam Brave - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojohwrites/pseuds/mojohwrites
Summary: A delivery frame overhears a conversation between several Guardians in the hangar.
Series: The Dossier [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861918
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Frame Operations // 35022

# Delivery Frame Operations Log [35022]

* * *

* * *

PARTIES: Three [3]. One[1], Guardian-type, Class Titan [u.1]; One [1] Guardian-type, Class Warlock [u.2]; One [1] Guardian-type, Class Hunter [u.3]  
LOCATION: Tower, East Hangar [Earth]

[u.1:01] Now, if you had told me several months ago that I’d have two Fallen on my ship I would have—

[u.2:01] Eliksni.

[u.1:02] What did you say, Warlock?

[u.2:02] Eliksni. That’s their name for themselves.

[u.1:03] Ah, yes. You are right… I used the wrong word again didn’t I?

[u.1:04] What can I say, I am an old dog.

[u.3:01] [coughs] So how are Trials going?

[u.1:05] Bah, they hardly need me there to tear each other apart—those Guardians are fearsome.

[u.3:02] And sweaty.

[u.1:06] [laughs] You are right about that my friend. And what of you? I have heard from the Hunters that you are quite the sly one.

[u.3:03] I don’t know what you’re talking about.

[u.1:07] No? You are not the Hunter who tricked the Spider? That is a story I would like to hear.

[u.3:04] Well when you put it that way…

[u.2:03] Not this again.

* * *

* * *


End file.
